Imitation Black
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: “…Len… kau… menyukai Gakupo?” Tanyanya sebelum Len pergi. BEO'S NEW FIC! Warning: Shounen ai, a bit OOC! my first Vocaloid fic enjoy ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Imitation Black**

Ni Fic terinspirasi dari lagunya KAITO, Len sama Gakupo yang Imitation Black.

ENJOY~ xD

Disclaimer: KAITO, Gakupo ama Len punya Beo!!! *Dirajam Yamaha*

Warning: Boy x Boy. Don't like? Don't read~

Genre: Romance

Rate: T+

Pair: GakuKai; KaiLen; and a bit GakuLen

* * *

"Am I not enough for you, Len?"

Seketika, kata-kata tersebut membuat Len tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Pemuda pirang berkuncir pendek ini kaget bukan kepalang setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut meluncur keluar dari bibir sang bassist merangkap vocalist band _Gothic_-nya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kaito?" Tanya Len sembari melempar tatapan bingung bercampur aneh kepada pemuda berambut Biru yang ia sapa Kaito tadi. Ia tidak habis pikir… apa yang membuat bassist kebanggaan-nya itu berkata seperti itu padanya?

"Well… you see, Len… aku sudah membuat begitu banyak lagu untukmu… aku juga sudah berkali-kali menyatakan perasaanku padamu… tapi sepertinya kau tidak merespon sama sekali…" Balas Kaito sembari memain-mainkan pita hitam di leher Len.

Len hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Kaito… bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu… tapi.. erm…" Ucap Len yang bingung harus mengatakan alasan apa kepada Kaito.

"Lantas?" Tanya Kaito santai sembari terus memainkan pita panjang yang melilit dengan manisnya di leher Len.

"Kau tahu, kan? Aku ini… COWOK! Meskipun aku selalu _cross dressing,_ memakai gaun, bersikap sok manis… tapi tetap saja aku ini cowok tulen, Kaito! Hh~" Bantah Len.

"Lantas? Aku juga tahu, kok kamu cowok tulen… malah.. kamu lebih manis kalau sedang memakai gaun hitam seperti ini…" Ucap Kaito sembari menarik pita hitam di leher Len sehingga pita tersebut terlepas dari lehernya.

"Grrh.. Kaito! jangan menarik pita ini seenaknyaa!!!" Teriak Len sembari menyambar pita hitam yang dipegang oleh Kaito tadi. "Lagipula, banyak gadis-gadis yang memujamu di luar sana, kan? Gadis yang bernama Miku itu… manis, kan? Kenapa tidak dia saja?" Ucap Len sewot sembari kembali mengikatkan pita di leher kecilnya.

"Haah~ NOON~ NOON~ aku engak suka tipe yang kayak gitu…" Ucap Kaito sebal. Ia lalu menarik Len ke pelukannya. "Aku Cuma mau kamu, Len…" Sambungnya dengan nada lembut.

"Kaito… Please… aku lagi tidak mau berhubungan dengan siapa-siapa dulu sekarang…" Bantah Len sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Kaito.

"Hh… baiklah… kali ini, kau kubiarkan, Len…" Ucap Kaito sembari melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Len. "…Len… kau… menyukai Gakupo?" Sambung Kaito sebelum Len pergi meninggalkannya.

Len terpaku sejenak. Mukanya menunjukkan wajah shock. Dan tak lama, ia menggeleng. "Aku… tidak tahu…" Ucap Len pelan, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kaito sendirian di studio pribadi mereka.

* * *

"Kaito!" Sapa Pemuda berambut ungu panjang. Ia berjalan menghampiri si rambut biru yang kini sedang mengecek keadaan bass tersayangnya itu.

"Un?" Jawab Kaito singkat tanpa menengok kearah pemuda yang menyapanya tadi itu. Ia masih terus menyibukkan diri dengan bass miliknya. Ia juga sedang tidak ingin melihat muka Gakupo… daripada ia berbuat dosa nantinya? Lebih baik tidak usah melihat sekalian… itu pikirnya.

"Heei~ kau kenapa, sih?" Tanya Gakupo sembari menyentuh pudak kanan Kaito.

"CK! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP!" Teriak Kaito kencang sembari menepis tangan Gakupo. Ia merasa sangat amat benci dengan Gakupo kali ini. Ia merasa bahwa Gakupo telah sukses merebut hati Len darinya. Dan hal itu, membuat Kaito mendadak _bad mood_ selama seharian ini.

Gakupo yang langsung diteriaki oleh Kaito pun tercengang. Ia shock. Kenapa sahabatnya yang selama ini selalu berkata sopan menjadi seperti ini? Itu sebuah tanda tanya besar untuk gakupo yang tidak menyadari apa isi hati Kaito. "Kaito… kau kenapa?" Tanya Gakupo bingung.

"Kau tak usah berlagak manis di depanku!" Teriak kaito. "Heh! Apa yang sudah kau perbuat ke Len sehingga ia memilihmu, hah?! Kau memberikannya hadiah mahal?!" Tuduh Kaito yang kini sudah terbakar emosi.

"Len?! Maksudmu apa?! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu sama sekali!" Bantah Gakupo dengan nada tinggi.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau juga suka dengan Len, kan?! HAH! Apa itu yang namanya teman?! Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku menyukai Len, bukan?! Dan kau mencuri start duluan dan mentertawaiku dari belakang karena kau sudah mendapatkan Len, kan?!" Lanjut Kaito lagi, ia berteriak frustasi. Frustasi karena cinta… karena cintanya tidak pernah dibalas oleh Len, Karena mungkin Len lebih memilih Gakupo daripada dirinya…

"KAITO! kau salah!" Teriak Gakupo. "Kau salah paham!!!" Teriaknya sembari mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kaito.

"Kau tidak usah mungkir! Aku sudah tahu maksudmu! Tinggalkan aku sekarang!!!" Teriak Kaito yang kini hampir menangis.

"KAITO!!!" Teriak Gakupo lebih kencang. Ia menarik tangan Kaito sehingga si empunya rambut berwarna biru itu mendekat kearahnya. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gakupo langsung membungkam mulut Kaito dengan bibirnya.

Kaito kaget dengan serangan mendadak dari Gakupo itu. Ia memberontak sebisanya, namun apa mau dikata… tubuh Kaito lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan tubuh kekar milik Gakupo.

Gakupo pun melepaskan ciumannya sesaat. Membiarkan Kaito untuk mengambil udara yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokkannya. "Aku… tidak menyukai Len…" Ucap gakupo serius. "Yang kusukai… bukan Len… tapi kau… Kau, Kaito…"

"…Ah?!" Tanya Kaito dengan muka merah padam. Ia tidak menyangka Gakupo akan berkata seperti itu padanya. "Ti.. kau bohong!" Sergah Kaito yang ingin menghindar dari kenyataan.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Kaito…" Ucap Gakupo lembut. "Should I prove it here?" Sambung Gakupo sembari membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja putih Kaito.

"Tu… Tunggu, Gakupo!" Teriak Kaito kaget. Ia menahan tangan besar Gakupo untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh dari itu. "Bu..Bukan ini caranya!" Ucapnya sembari mendorong agar Gakupo menjauh darinya. Alih-alih menjauh, Gakupo malah semakin merapat kearah Kaito.

"Lantas? Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kaito?" Tanya Gakupo sembari menyentuhkan kembali bibirnya ke bibir lembut Kaito. ia melumat dengan lembut bibir basah Kaito. menjilatnya dengan lembut seraya meminta izin untuk menelusuri seluk beluk mulut hangat Kaito lebih dalam.

_**KLEK**_

"Kaito? ada apa ribut-ribut? Suaramu terdengar sampai…" Dan, Len masuk di waktu yang salah. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Gakupo dan Kaito yang terkapar di lantai studio mereka. Dengan posisi yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "… Kaito?! …GAKUPO?!" Teriak Len kencang.

* * *

TBC—Tuberkolis.. *dirajam*

* * *

Maap.. maap.. bikinnya spontan tanpa persiapan… gara" melototin PVnya yang Imitation black, dan juga mood malam yang mendukung, yang disertai dengan kamar Beo yang lagi dingin.. *apa hubungannnya? Ga ada~ *ditendang**, jadilah Beo bikin fic nista yang alurnya sangat amat cepat ini~ kiahahahaha~ xD

Kalo kalo masi ada yang mao baca sih bakalan beo lanjutin… kalo kaga, yaude nasip berkata hanya sampai disini? Hahahahahah~ *dikubur*

Okee~ enjoy, and give me some advice… but~ don't give me any flame~ I hate flame so damn much~ ;P

Kiahahaha~ ;D

So… mind to review?:3


	2. Chapter 2

IMITATION BLACK 2

Disclaimer: KAITO, Gakupo ama Len punya Beo! *Dirajam Yamaha*

Warning: Boy x Boy. Don't like? Don't read~

Genre: Romance

Rate: T+

Pair: GakuKai; KaiLen; and a bit GakuLen

================================.

_**KLEK**_

"_Kaito? ada apa ribut-ribut? Suaramu terdengar sampai…" Dan, Len masuk di waktu yang salah. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Gakupo dan Kaito yang terkapar di lantai studio mereka. Dengan posisi yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "… Kaito? …GAKUPO?" Teriak Len kencang._

================================.

Len hanya bisa tercengang melihat Kaitou dan Gakupo. "... A...apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ucap Len yang masih shock.

"Tu... Len! Ini... Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Teriak Kaito yang sedang mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

Len langsung menutup kedua telinganya. "A... Aku tidak ingin dengar apa-apa darimu!" Teriak Len yang langsung menyeruak pergi meninggalkan Kaito dan Gakupo.

Kaito langsung berdiri, dan bersiap untuk mengejar Len. Namun, lengannya di tarik oleh Gakupo. "Tu...tunggu, Kaito..." Ucap Gakupo pelan.

Kaito langsung menepis tangan Gakupo dengan kasarnya. "CUKUP! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!" Teriak Kaito yang langsung berlari keluar pintu guna mengejar si pirang mungil, Len.

"KAITO!" Teriak Gakupo. Ia memegangi kepalanya. "Apa yang aku lakukan tadi... Bodoh..." Lanjutnya pelan. Ia hanya bisa memandang lirih punggung Kaito yang pergi meninggalkannya.

================================.

"Tu.. Tunggu, Len!" Teriak Kaito kencang. Ia mengejar pemuda mungil yang ia sayangi itu.

Len tetap berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Kaito. "Pergi! Jangan kejar aku!" Teriak Len.

Kaito mempercepat langkah kakinya, dan meraih lengan kecil Len. "LEN!" Ucap Kaito sembari menarik lengan mungil agar si empunya rambut pirang itu mendekat padanya. Pemuda mungil itu pun tertarik. Ia terhempas ke dada Kaito. "I'm... I'm sorry, Len..." Ucap Kaito lirih sembari memeluk pemuda mungil dihadapannya itu.

Len hanya bisa mendorong lemah Kaito. "Tidaak.. Lepaas..." Ucapnya pelan.

Alih-alih melepaskan, Kaito malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Tidak... Kau tidak akan kulepaskan lagi, Len... Tidak akan..." Ucap Kaito lembut.

Len mencengkram kuat kemeja putih Kaito. "Ti.. Tidak..." Bisiknya pelan.

================================.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian antara Kaito, Len, dan Gakupo itu. Dan kini, mereka harus latihan bersama untuk konser-yang notabene tinggal 5 hari lagi.

"Eee... Sepertinya... Ada aura-aura kurang enak disini..." Ucap Luka, manajer band mereka ketika ia measuki ruang studio yang beraura berat. "Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?" Tanya sang manajer berambut pink bergelombang itu.

"..." Tidak ada satupun yang mau membuka suara. Bahkan... Len yang biasanya cerewet pun tidak mau menggerakkan mulutnya.

Luka pun menghela nafas kecil. "Hh~ baiklah kalau tidak ada yang mau bicara padaku. Silahkan mulai latihannya..." Ucap Luka sembari mencolokkan kabel-kabel dari gitar dan bass ke amp.

-.

Belum sampai setengah lagu, Luka langsung berdiri dengan muka siap-memakan-manusia. "A... Apa-apaan kalian ini? Kenapa tidak bisa kompak? Konser kalian tinggal 5 hari lagi! Ada apa, sih dengan kalian? Ada masalah? Kenapa tidak dibicarakan denganku? Gakupo! Ada apa ini? Kau yang biasanya _perfect_, hari ini sangat berantakan! Hampir semua nada salah! Kaito! Kau yang selalu memainkan bass dengan semangat, hari ini benar-benar berantakan! Apa-apaan nada yang kau mainkan tadi? Dan kau, LEN! Nyanyian apa tadi? Kenapa kau cuma bengong?" Teriak Luka marah. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Apa yang terjadi dengan band-nya ini...

Gakupo menurunkan bassnya. "Maaf, Luka... Aku rasa, hari ini aku tidak latihan..." Ucap Gakupo singkat sembari menaruh gitar kesayangannya ke sarungnya. "Aku pulang." Lanjutnya sembari berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ga... Gakupo!" Ucap Len singkat. Ia berlari kecil untuk mengejar Gakupo. meninggalkan Kaito dan Luka.

"..." Kaito hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Kaito... Ada apa, ini?" Tanya Luka. Ia menghampiri Kaito yang kelihatannya sudah hampir menangis.

================================.

"Ga... Gakupo!" Teriak Len. "Tu... Tunggu aku!" Lanjut Len sembari berlari mengejar Gakupo.

Gakupo pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah Len. "...Apa?" Tanya Gakupo dengan muka datar.

Len pun berhenti di hadapan Gakupo. Ia mengatur nafasnya sebelum bicara dengan Gakupo. "Aah..hh~ eengh... I..itu... Kau kenapa pulang?" Tanya Len.

"... Sedang tidak ingin..." Lanjut Gakupo singkat. Ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Len.

Len pun menarik ujung kemeja Gakupo. "Ah... Gakupo... Tunggu..." Ucap Len.

Gakupo hanya menoleh ke arah Len tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Ia memperhatikan muka pemuda mungil itu yang pipinya sudah merona merah.

"Eee... Ano, saa... Gakupo..." Ucap Len pelan, dengan nada malu-malu-yang entah mengapa membuat Gakupo sedikit kesal.

Gakupo menarik lengan Len, ia mendorong Len ke sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri, lalu diangkatnya kedua tangan len, dan ditahan dengan satu tangan besar Gakupo. "Len... Yang kudengar... Kau menyukaiku, ya?" Ucap Gakupo dengan nada menekan.

Len mendongak untuk melihat Gakupo. Mukanya memerah. "A..." Ucapnya.

Gakupo menyeringai kecil. "Benar, ya? Kalau begitu..." Ucap Gakupo pelan. Ia membuka satu-persatu kancing baju Len. "Tidak apa-apa... Kan?" Lanjut Gakupo berbisik di telinga Len.

"A.. Eeh?"

================================.

Chap 2 - End

================================.

Aiyaaaa~ ternyata ada juga yang mau meripiu fic ini~ xD

Ahai~ ternyata pada cintaaa yaa sama gakailen? Ih.. Mereka pan punyanya Beeeooo~ *dirajam ampe mati*

Okee~ enjoy chapter 2 yang freak ini~ :3


End file.
